a ageless love
by stardiva
Summary: this is a plot bunnie that has been in my head and demanded to be written so i started it its a Au about saul and scotty. chap 2 is up please review and there will be more chaps
1. Chapter 1

Scotty Wendel stood at the counter of the resturant and looked around. It was just reaching the end of the lunch rush. He had just finished busing his tables, and making sure that his remaining customers were taken care of. They were , he could tell were two single young gay men.

They had been oogling and flirting with him the whole had pinched his ass several times, and batted their eyelashes at him. Finally they had left after paying their bill and leaving him their rolled his eyes at this as he tore up the number.

He had his fill of younger men . Young hotties who wanted nothing but a roll in bed. Guys who wanted some ass in the woods maybe but hold the conversation. Young men who weren't looking for love. Scotty wanted more of a old fashion gentlemen. Some one who wanted more out of life. The finer things. Some day he thought wistfully.

The next few minutes were busy with seating customers and tending to his duties. he was just standing at the hostess station looking over the reservation book "Hey Scotty 2 at table 10." Looking over at the table he saw a older gentleman ( who he had to admit looked very dashing ) and equally stunning brunette woman around the same age. He nodded "Thanks Michelle ." Scotty took his order pad and headed over to the table. Smiling warmly as he walked over to the table. When he got to the table he spoke "Hello, I'm Scotty, I'll be your waiter for the evening."

ok heres chapter one

this is a scotty and saul story.

( Now i love kevin and scotty together but i have always thought scotty and saul would make a good couple and this is the result.) and this is a Au universe , kevin will be in this but not paired with scotty. ( there will be other chaps)

hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few minutes for Scotty were busy with seating customers and tending to his duties. he was just standing at the hostess station looking over the reservation book "Hey Scotty 2 at table 10." Looking over at the table he saw a older gentleman ( who he had to admit looked very dashing ) and equally stunning brunette woman around the same age. He nodded "Thanks Michelle ." Scotty took his order pad and headed over to the table. Smiling warmly as he walked over to the table. When he got to the table he spoke "Hello, I'm Scotty, I'll be your waiter for the evening."

This next bit is gonna be in scotty's point of view

After I had taken the order, I went back to the waiter's station to ring it in to the kitchen. As my eyes again wondered around the room again. My gaze came apon the older gentleman that I had heard the woman call him Saul. He was kind of handsome in old film star type of way. Michelle stood beside me as I got a fresh pitcher of water and two clean glasses.

"So, did you check out the cutie at table ten? " I smiled and again glanced over at Saul. Our eyes caught and he smiled. I turned back to Michelle as I blushed slightly "He is cute, in a Roddy Mcdowell type of way." She laughed. " Well I dare you to get "Roddy's" phone number." I laughed as I picked up my tray and went over to the table.

As I poured the water in to the glasses I noticed that Saul was staring at me again. However, something in me didn't seem to mind. I glanced down at his hands and saw no wedding ring. As I walked away I had a feeling he was watching me. But when I glanced back I saw that he was talking to Nora ( the woman who it turned out to be his sister). When they left , I went to clear the table. As I did, Michelle again saddled up to to me. " Well?"I looked at her "well what?" She grinned "Did you get his number?"

I continued to set the table. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue" I knew it. you chickened out." I rolled my eyes as I picked up the tip Nora and Saul had left. "Oh Shuddup" As I put the money in my pouch, I noticed a slip of paper. I read it. Saul Holden . It also had a number on it. I smiled over at Michelle as I held up the slip of paper. "Wanna bet?"

ok weird spot but I am not sure where this story is going all I know is that scotty and saul will be a couple and kevin will be in this but not with scotty. what would you think if i made kevin straight but a real good friend of scotty?

any suggestion?


End file.
